As computer systems have gained widespread use, particularly within home, office and network environments, the use of computer peripheral devices has increased significantly. Likewise, the utilization of consumables for such computer peripheral devices has also increased significantly. One problem often encountered with any computer system results because consumables are manually ordered by a user either when they run out of a consumable, or when the computer peripheral device or associated personal computer notifies the user that the consumables have been or are about to be depleted.
One such environment comprises a home environment including a personal computer (PC) and a dedicated computer peripheral device such as a printer that is coupled with the PC via a local (or system) bus. Such an environment has been referred to as a single-connection environment, and is exclusive of a computer network environment, but may include a connection to an external network such as the Internet. Another environment comprises an unmanaged network environment including a personal computer (PC), an unmanaged network, and a computer peripheral device having an embedded web server. Yet another environment comprises a managed, enterprise network environment including a server, one or more personal computers (PCs), and one or more computer peripheral devices.
The ordering of consumables for computer peripheral devices within any one or more of the above environments has previously been a manual process. For example, consumables are manually ordered by single-connection environment users for photo copiers, facsimile machines, printers and multiple function peripheral devices that include more than one of these functional devices. Due to the wide adoption of such devices within these environments, a need exists to be able to more easily and accurately order consumables to replenish depleted consumables. For example, a need exists to assist in ordering of paper, toner, toner supply cartridges, ink, and ink reservoirs. Furthermore, a need exists for a solution that can be readily configured to suit a customers needs, and a specific environment.
The ability to enhance ordering of consumables and perform maintenance in a manner that provides multiple levels of functionality so as to facilitate use with a number of different environments would greatly increase the user experience and minimize the time and effort needed to maintain consumables and keep computer peripheral components functional. Accordingly, it is desirable to enhance the ease and speed with which consumables are replenished and/or replaced so that adequate supplies of consumables are available for a computer peripheral device when such consumables are sufficiently depleted so as to warrant replenishment.